1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window protectors. More particularly, the invention comprises an anchor system for a sun screen on a windshield of a motor home.
In general, a first field of use of the disclosed invention is by motor home owners as the most likely benefactors of the unique advantages of the instant invention. However, many other fields, such as bus and truck companies, could find potentially beneficial uses of this invention.
Thus, it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiments described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is, therefore, not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the prior art to devise window protectors. These window protectors are used to protect the interior of motor vehicles from the rays of sunlight. The window protectors are mounted to the exterior or interior surfaces of the windows of the motor vehicles.
Window protectors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,460, issued to En L. Huang on Jul. 30, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,428, issued to Chuang Yung-Sung on Aug. 29, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,923, issued to Donald T. Madison on Apr. 1, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,524, issued to Frederick Tsun-te Lin on Jun. 17,1997.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,460 to Huang discloses an automobile window protector. A substantially planar, generally rectangular sheet of flexible material is held in an open configuration by a curved strip of spring-like material attached to the sheet. At or near each corner of the sheet is attached a strip having a connector of some sort at its distal end to facilitate attachment to an automobile. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a kit for anchoring an existing or new sun screen onto a windshield of a motor home by utilizing a vehicle door or window frame as an attachment point.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,428 to Yung-Sung discloses an adjustable sunshade. The adjustable sunshade is mounted to an inner surface of a windshield and can be adjusted to fit across the windshield of any of a variety of automobiles. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a kit for anchoring an existing or new sun screen onto a windshield of a motor home by utilizing a vehicle door or window frame as an attachment point.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,923 to Madison discloses a cover for a vehicle window. The cover has a locking strap feature to prevent theft. It is made in a variety of adjustable sizes to fit different types of motor vehicles to protect interior and exterior components from hot and cold temperature damage. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a kit for anchoring an existing or new sun screen onto a windshield of a motor home by utilizing a vehicle door or window frame as an attachment point.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,524 to Lin discloses ray-shield sheets for glass surface advertisement and art exhibition. A light sheet with means of easy mounting and detachment capabilities onto or from a surface of a window or windshield. The sheets do not appear ugly in appearance when installed, thus fulfilling the purpose of advertisement or neatness as an art exhibition. It can also act as a sun shield and heat inhibitive or conservation media. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a kit for anchoring an existing or new sun screen onto a windshield of a motor home by utilizing a vehicle door or window frame as an attachment point.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.